The Internet is a global system of interconnected computer networks that provides for global communication. The Internet carries various information resources and services, including the World Wide Web (WWW) and electronic mail (e-mail). The WWW is a client-server model that includes web servers that provide access to documents via Hypertext Transfer Protocol (HTTP). Documents on the web servers are identified using Uniform Resource Locations (URLs). The documents and other content provided by web servers can be accessed by clients by way of a web browser application, such as Microsoft Internet Explorer or Google Chrome.
The WWW now includes dynamic content, wherein documents can be dynamically generated by a web server based on input provided by a client or based on information included a database. Further, documents can include scripting elements that allow for certain computing tasks to be performed on a client using the script provided by the server. For example, a document may include a script that provides for sending a background request to a server to send or receive additional information without having to load a completely new document.